Maski
by TDropofindygo
Summary: Harry lubi zakładać nowe maski. Tak jest łatwiej. Ale czy życie z kłamstwami jest równie łatwe? Oneshot. Drarry. Tłumaczenie. Daję M, ze względu na język.


Tytuł: Masks

Autor: Inell

Tłumacz: TheDropofIndigo  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: Adult  
Summary: Ukrywanie sekretów jest męczące. TŁUMACZENIE.  
Link do oryginału: .

Zaznaczam, że żadne z postaci nie należą do mnie (jak i tekst oryginału) i nie pobieram żadnych korzyści związanych z tymi postaciami jak i tekstem. Tłumaczenie było przyjemnością i jedyne co z tego mam to satysfakcję.

Maski

Harry nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie tak wplątany w kłamstwa i półprawdy, jednak istnieje wiele rzeczy w jego życiu, których nigdy się nie spodziewał. Jest aurorem, więc był trenowany jak być podstępnym, wie jak pracować pod przykrywką, nosząc ciało innej osoby dopóki eliksir nie przestanie działać, zna sposoby na to jak ukryć swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, tak aby nikt się nie dowiedział kim naprawdę jest. Kiedy uczył się tego wszystkiego, nie przypuszczał, że w końcu zagubi siebie. A jednak tak się stało.

Naprawdę łatwo stać się kimś innym. Mimo wszystko nienawidzi bycia Harrym Potterem, a uwaga jaką mu poświęcano odkąd skończyła się wojna, wzrosła. Nie istnieje coś takiego jak prywatność kiedy porusza się gdziekolwiek w czarodziejskim świecie i niemożliwym jest nawet przejście się po ulicy Pokątnej bez bycia zatrzymanym co najmniej pół tuzina razy. Nienawidzi podawania dłoni obcym i oferowania mu różnych dzieci do pocałunku a okrzyki wokół tego całego szumu są jeszcze gorsze. Nic jednak nie jest gorsze od bycia obejmowanym, uwięzionym w ramionach kogoś kogo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Zabrało mu lata aby dotrzeć do tego momentu gdzie kontakt fizyczny z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi stał się komfortowy, więc dotyk kogoś innego jest wystarczającym powodem na to aby zamienić go w faktycznego odludka.

 _Istnieją_ jednak korzyści z bycia tym kim jest, włączając w to dostęp do niekończących się zasobów eliksiru Wielosokowego. Zazwyczaj może go dostać w pracy, zwędzić trochę tu i tam po sprawie, a kiedy jego zapasy się wyczerpują, zawsze może pojęczeć Hermionie, która rozumie jego nienawiść do przytłaczającej uwagi jaką poświęca mu społeczeństwo. Ona też jej nienawidzi, ale często mu przypomina, że nie ucieka się do ukrywania w czyimś ciele aby sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Oczywiście, nigdy nie mówi _jak_ sobie z tym radzi. Jednak jej mamrotanie jest łatwe do zignorowania, jako że często spędza całe dnie w tej części Czarodziejskiej Biblioteki, której nikt nie widział oprócz archiwisty od 1923r.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy wpada na Malfoy'a, Harry wygląda jak hiszpański mężczyzna przed trzydziestką – mugolski turysta, którego spostrzegł jednego dnia podczas zakupów. Lubi polować na twarze, znajdywać ludzi, którymi może się stać na kilka godzin, kiedy będzie potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Hiszpan był przystojny, czym właśnie przykuł uwagę Harry'ego i wygląda na to, że Malfoy'a też, ponieważ patrzy się w sposób znacznie wykraczający poza zwykłe zainteresowanie. W jego spojrzeniu jest pożądanie, które wzburza Harry'ego tak bardzo, że postanawia opuścić pub wcześniej niż planował.

Jest przyzwyczajony do podążających za nim spojrzeń, zarówno kiedy jest w swoim ciele jak i różnych innych, ale jest coś w spojrzeniu Malfoy'a co przyprawia go o gęsią skórkę. Kiedy myśli, że być może to dlatego, że Malfoy nigdy nie patrzył na niego w sposób jaki lustrował Hiszpana, nie może zaprzeczyć, że czuje się trochę zazdrosny. Tylko trochę. Fakt, że w ogóle coś takiego czuje, jest wystarczający aby poddać w wątpliwość jego poczytalność. To Malfoy. Opryskliwy drań, który denerwuje go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny kogo zna.

A mimo to, znalazł się z powrotem w pubie, niedługo po jego opuszczeniu, i podchodzi do Malfoy'a, z łatwością udając zagranicznego czarodzieja, szukającego zabawy. Nie oczekuje, że Malfoy cokolwiek zrobi, zauważa że ten po prostu lubi patrzeć ale nie dotykać. Jest więc w szoku, kiedy chwilę potem znajduje się oparty o kabinę w toalecie z ustami Malfoy'a wokół jego fiuta. To przyjemne. Bardziej niż przyjemne, a Harry nie musi się przejmować tym co powiedzą ludzie, bo nikt o tym nie wie. Jest tylko bezimiennym turystą, którego kutas jest fachowo obciągany, przez rywala z dzieciństwa.

To kurewsko niesamowite, szczególnie wtedy kiedy wytryska na twarz Malfoy'a i patrzy jak sperma ścieka z jego warg. Działanie eliksiru nie potrwa zbyt długo, ale nie chce zostawić Malfoy'a ot tak, więc używa ręki, masturbując go ostro podczas gdy szepcze do niego po angielsku z ciężkim hiszpańskim akcentem. Ledwo udaje mu się dostać do mieszkania, zanim eliksir przestaje działać. Bierze prysznic, ponieważ czuje się jakby zrobił coś nieprzyzwoitego i wyjątkowo złego.

To nie wystarcza, aby powstrzymać go od odnalezienia Malfoy'a. Tym razem, założył ciało blondwłosego Jankesa, którego zauważył w metrze. Przystojny i muskularny, inny typ niż Hiszpan, więc nawet nie miał pewności czy Malfoy będzie zainteresowany. Nie marnuje ani chwili. Harry podchodzi do niego od razu jak tylko spostrzega go przy barze i zaczyna flirtować. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do dziwacznego amerykańskiego akcentu, przy którym przeciąga słowa, ale Malfoy wydaje się go lubić. Drażnią się bardziej niż poprzednio, relaksujący flirt, który kończy się kolejną wycieczką do toalety. Tym razem, to Harry obciąga i jednocześnie się masturbuje. Malfoy wydaje się lubić jego włosy, chwyta je mocno, gdy jęczy i wije się pod ścianą.

Kiedy Harry wraca do domu tym razem, bierze kolejny prysznic i obiecuje sobie, że więcej tego nie zrobi.

Łamie obietnice kilka dni później. To niemożliwe aby nie ulec pokusie, żeby zrobić to kolejny raz. To oczywiste, że Malfoy jest kurwą, która będzie ssać każdego faceta, który to zaoferuje i otworzy się na każdego, który ustami dotknie jego fiuta. Chociaż to nie do końca prawda, bo obserwował Malfoy'a w swoim ciele, i widział jak ten odrzuca zarówno mężczyzn jak i kobiety, nigdy nie okazując cienia najmniejszego zainteresowania w porównaniu do tego jak reaguje na Harry'ego. Jego reputacja jest bez zarzutu, ani pomruku plotki o nim lubiącym ostre rżnięcie w toalecie pubu. Jeśli już, ludziom wydaje się, że jest zimny i aseksualny, co jest cholernie niedorzeczne. Ale to stwarza rzecz bardziej interesującą, jest prawie wyzwaniem, a Harry, zawsze uwielbiał wyzwania.

Tak więc stało się to grą, sposobem na zmniejszenie nudy kiedy nie pracował i czuł się niespokojny. To ekscytujące, wybierać nową twarz i polować na Malfoy'a, uwodzić go za każdym razem, albo pozwolić się uwodzić, w zależności od tego na co miał ochotę i stopniowo przechodzić od obciągania i masturbacji do pieprzenia w ciemnych zakamarkach gdzie ktoś mógł ich przyłapać. Przez eliksir Wielosokowy nigdy nie ma wystarczająco czasu, aby zrobić to wolno, aby rozkoszować się doświadczeniem, cieszyć się sprawieniem aby Malfoy błagał, ale drażnienie też jest zabawne.

Minęły miesiące i Harry stracił już rachubę jak wiele różnych masek Malfoy spotkał i pieprzył. Poczucie winy dokuczało mu ostatnio bardziej, zwłaszcza od momentu kiedy zaczął trochę pracować z Malfoy'em w Ministerstwie, a jednak ciągle nie mógł przestać. Hemiona pewnie by mu powiedziała, że jest uzależniony, albo inną bzdurę w tym stylu, więc jej nie powiedział, i z pewnością nie powiedział Ronowi, pomimo, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wie, że lubi zarówno chłopaków jak i dziewczyny. Istnieją rzeczy, których nie może powiedzieć Ronowi, a bzykanie Malfoy'a od miesięcy pod postacią innych mężczyzn jest jedną z nich.

To wyczerpujące, utrzymać to wszystko w sekrecie i pamiętać o tym, że nie wie o Malfoy'u nic co było mu powiedziane, kiedy był przebrany za kogoś innego. Największym problemem jest to, że lubi Malfoy'a. Nie snucie fantazji o nim, albo coś równie babskiego, po prostu lubił wypić z nim drinka i pogadać o Quidditchu i pracy, i innych bzdurach. Jest też seks, który jest kurewsko zajebisty.

Harry patrzy w lustro i wzdycha. Tak łatwo jest być kimś innym, że z trudem pamięta jak to jest być sobą. To chyba popieprzone, że czuje się bardziej jak Harry, kiedy jest za kogoś przebrany niż kiedy nie jest, ale Malfoy w dziwny sposób sprawia, że czuje się normalnie bez względu na to jaką maskę zakłada. Jest prawie dziewiąta, więc wie, że musi niedługo wyjść jeśli chce znaleźć Malfoy'a w pubie, ale Harry nie jest pewny, którą maskę założyć.

Istnieje wiele opcji do wyboru, poprzez kolor włosów i narodowość do atrakcyjności, ale Harry nie ma pewności, która jest odpowiednia na dzisiejszy wieczór. Zastanawiając się nad tym chwilę dłużej, odwraca się i wychodzi zanim dopadną go wątpliwości. To nierozważne i impulsywne, ale tak naprawdę od tego się zaczęło, więc nie jest zaniepokojony. Istnieje szansa, że sprawy potoczą się strasznie źle, że w razie zagrożenia będzie musiał użyć czarów na zmodyfikowanie pamięci, ale podjął decyzję. Dzisiaj, Malfoy dostanie Harry'ego.

Koniec


End file.
